Your not so bad
by BlackxValentine
Summary: Open Season ONE-SHOT! Beth comes across a badly injured Shaw and decides to take care of him. Will her taking care of him make her realize she cares for him in a whole other way? PLEASE REVIEW! This is my first Open Season fanfic EVER!


**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING FROM OPEN SEASON!!

**I was watching Open Season and I love that movie! I do like Shaw because I love Gary Sinise, and in a way thought that Beth and Shaw would be good for each other if Shaw gave up his hunting ways. I know it is strange but this is a ONE-SHOT!!**

Beth drove past the trees in her red jeep, she was making her trip to see Boog, it had been a day sense Open Season. As Beth continued down the rode she passed a house, " That hunter..." she said, approaching the clearing where she had been after the fight with the hunters.

Stopping and shutting off the engine she saw Boog come running from the forest, " Hey buddy!" she yelled as he fell into her arms. Pushing her to the ground. Beth moved her hand over Boog's fur and gently singing him the teddy bear picnik song he always loved, " I missed you buddy. Wanna come into town with me?"

Boog lifted his head and licked her left cheek with his large tongue, " I have to bring you into town every once and a while....where's your friend?" Boog lay there smiling to her. "_ He's with his herd_...." Boog thought as he got up and ran to the back of the truck, " Haha, alright buddy I know your happy to go see everyone."

Beth got in the jeep; turning the key to start the engine, pull out onto the road again. They made it half-way back to Timberline when I stopped the jeep; looking to my left I saw Shaws house again. " Where is he?" Beth said looking back to Boog, who was giving her a confused look.

" ...Why you wanna know!?" Boog said, of course Beth didn't understand what he was saying. To her it was only roars, but Beth could tell what he was thinking from the bond she shared with him. " I am just wondering cause he hasn't come to town which is not normal....last time i saw him was 2 days ago.."

Beth sat there questioning what to do and finally pulled the car into the grass. She opened and shut the door, as Boog got out to follow her. Beth slowly walked down the pathway, coming to the door the both Boog and Beth stopped, almost waiting for the hunter. Waiting for him to come and yell at Beth to get away from his home, but he didn't.

Beth tried the door finding it unlocked, while it started to open Boog remembered when he was in Shaws home and how he was close to being killed. Beth walked through the door and Boog followed close behind, " Shaw?" Beth said as she was entering what appeared to be Shaw's bedroom.

When she turned the corner she found Shaw leaning up aganist a wall, blood spots on the ground and cuts through his shirt. Revealing many, what looked like claw wounds. " Shaw!" Beth said running over to the fallen hunter, Boog couldn't believe it, he had never seen Shaw down before...he always seemed like nothing would stop him from the hunt.

Beth lifted his shirt as gently as she could, taking a closer look. They were still bleeding in some spots; his face was bruised as well. Boog crept closer to Beth as she moved her hand under the mans chin and lifted it so she could see him.

She tried to wake the man but found he was unconscious, " I don't like that he hunted animals but..." she said as Boog brushed up on her shoulder. " Boog...can you lift him up and put him on the bed?" Boog, not being able to tell her ' I think your insane' stood on two legs and picked Shaw up with his front claws.

Beth knew Boog was different then other bears and knew that he would trust her with her choice, Beth made sure Boog had a hold on the hunter and watched Boog take him over to a bed.

She helped the bear lay Shaw down and ran to her jeep to get a first aid kit. " This isn't the big enough kit, I need more bandages.." she said to herself as Boog came out to find her. " Boog...stay with Shaw...stay with him okay.."

" Alright Beth..." Boog said, which to Beth's ears was a few roars. Beth took off in the jeep and Boog went back to the hunter, " You caused trouble for all of us....but Beth wants to help you so I'll stand by her." Boog accidently hit Shaw's hand and the man winced a little bit as Boog looked to see another bruise on his wirst.

" Sorry..." Boog said and shocked himself. _" I can't believe I just said that to him...!"_ he thought as he lay down beside the bed.

**-- In Town --**

Beth continued to drove through town as fast as she could. When she stopped in a stores parking lot and ran inside; grabbing bandages. Gordy walked up to her, raising an eyebrow at the items in her hands, " Beth..you alright?" he asked as Beth jumped and tried not to drop her stuff. She looked to her right and saw him and smiled.

" Well..actually this is for Shaw." Gordy's eyes widened, " Huh...?" Beth walked over and paid for her items. While walking out to her jeep she told Gordy about what she'd found, " He's hurt Gordy, I mean...I can't leave him to bleed to death. " Gordy shook his head and asked if there was anything he could do to help.

" If I need in any backup I'll call you okay..?" Beth said ready to leave, Gordy smiled and nodded. " Your a good person Beth.." She laughed and drove off as fast as she could, " I'll let this one slide.."

**-- Shaw's place --**

Boog heard a Beth's jeep outside and heard her hurried footsteps as she came into the room pulling bandages from her bag. Boog got up from where he lay and walked outside to find Elliot walking towards him.

" Boog what are you doing here!?" Elliot yelled as Boog stopped in front of Elliot who still had his expression of confusion, " Beth found Shaw hurt..." Boog said looking back towards the house.

" So what!" the deer exclaimed as he pointed to the spots where his antlers used to be. " He cause me to be a deer with no anters...so what if he's hurt...he deserved it!"

Boog shook his head and put a friendly paw on Elliots head, " It's pretty bad buddy...Beth has a good heart and doesn't want to let

him suffer even if he did hurt and kill animals.."

Elliot sighed as Beth came out of the house carrying a bag of bloody gauzes and placed this in the back of her jeep. Boog took Elliot into the bedroom and walked to the bed where the hunter lay. Boog lifted the easily lifted the blankets as Elliot got closer and his mouth fell, banages covered Shaw's adbomen all the way up to and around his shoulders.

" Oh...that bad huh?" Boog just nodded, " Yea..." Beth came back into the room and smiled when she saw Elliot, she was holding a damp washcloth in her hands as she made her way to the bed. " Hello little deer,,," Beth looked at Boog and gripped the blanket in her hands, " Boog..put the blanket back please.."

Boog laid the blanket back over the hunter up to his shoulders as Beth placed the cool rag over Shaw's head, forcing the man to groan from its cool touch. " Boog..lets go alright..." Elliot, Boog and Beth left the room and stayed in the other room for that night.

Beth went into the bedroom to check on Shaw every few hours while Boog and Elliot talked about the hunters condition. " I know this is gonna sound strange man...but I am a little worried for him." Elliot couldn't do anything but nod as a door opened, Beth came out of the room, went into the kitchen, and came back carrying a freshly dampened rag.

Boog watched her go to Shaw's bedside and lay it on his head again, this time sitting down in a chair near him, letting out a sigh. " I hope he'll be alright Boog..." she said as she heard a small groan, Beth, Boog and Elliot saw Shaw slowly open his eyes as look towards Beth. "......" he said nothing, trying to figure out why they were here and why he was bandaged up.

" Beth..." Shaw managed to say, a small cough escaping his lips; closing his eyes while another wave of pain washed over his broken body. " Shh...rest." Beth said putting her hand on the blanket that was covering his right shoulder, "....agh" Shaw tried to fight the want to sleep, the darkness creeping into his vision.

Beth smiled to Shaw before he finally gave into the darks command. He didn't have the strength to argue with it. Boog looked at Elliot again, " It was strange to hear how much different he sounded...he's so..weak, helpless." Elliot said as he headed towards the front door, going into the woods.

" Go on Boog...go with your little deer friend, I'll be here if you come back." Beth told her old friend as Boog followed Elliot into the forest.

**- A few weeks later -**

Shaw's wounds healed up nicely, and over those few weeks he had gotten to know Beth and also have feelings for her. While Beth was sitting beside him wearing a t-shirt and jeans, he was wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans.

" Beth...I-I like you...i-i" Shaw couldn't get the words out as Beth laughed, " I-I think I feel the same Shaw....I mean..spending this time with Boog has made you have a respect for animals enough to never hurt them or anything..." Beth smiled to him and he returned it with his own.

Boog and Elliot sat outside as Beth took Shaw's hand, " Would you look at that.." Boog said as Elliot leaned towards him.

" If they start kissing I'm leaving.."

" Same here buddy....same here.."

**OKAY, I KNOW. WEIRD STORY BUT I JUST HAD TO WRITE IT....THERE ARN'T ENOUGH OPEN SEASON FANFICS AND WANTED TO HELP ADD ANOTHER TO THE SMALL LIST!**

**LOLZ, PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
